Minx
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Many years ago the sorcerer Merlin has a vision of a powerful sorcerer with elemental bending. Years later the Son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood is born. The son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood, who is known as Minx becomes a member of the Young Justice team along with the others. SLASH STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Many years ago the sorcerer Merlin has a vision of a powerful sorcerer with elemental bending. Years later the Son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood is born.** **The son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood, who is known as Minx becomes a member of the Young Justice team along with the others.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/YOUNG JUSTICE/ONCE UPON A TIME/AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER + ANYTHING ELSE I DECIDE**

* * *

Many years ago, around the year of 934, a thousand years before the reign of Arthur, in the land of Fairy Tales, two men are running through a desert, they are running from their master. One of them asks the other "are they following?" breathing heavily.

"no, they wouldn't trail escaped generals into this, much lesser foot soldiers" replies the other man who is breathing heavily, he looks up and sees a flash of light. He alerts the man with him of the light but the man says "it's a mirage, Merlin, there's no water there"

"I would rather find out for sure, than lie here and die" replies Merlin, he urges his companion to follow him. They walk towards the light that they had seen.

After a little while, the two men are in front of a goblet full of water, Merlin's companion says to Merlin "that's a gift from the gods"

"we're hardly worth notice from the gods" replies Merlin.

"the gods could do worse" says Merlin's companion, he then rushes over to it as he says "but if you don't want any..." as soon as he touches the goblet he turns to ash, right in front of Merlin who sighs and says "well, then, to drink or die" Merlin looks to the sky, he says to the Gods "with your permission..." he gets onto his knees, reaches for the goblet and when he touches it, he lifts it a bit and says "thank you" to the gods. He takes a drink from the goblet, emptying it, as soon his hand touches the ground grass starts to grow all around, Merlin mutters "I have magic" when he looks up again he sees trees and grass, it is as if he was in a forest. But after the forest had been created Merlin gets a vision, in his vision he sees a teenage boy, gifted with magic along with the powers of a being known as The Avatar without the Avatar State, the boy will be born to an element but will learn all four and the special techniques that go with each element. Merlin sees that the boy will be raised as an Assassin, Merlin sees that the boy will become very powerful as he grows. Merlin sees that something will happen to him when he is young that will change the boy's life, forever

On another Earth, a world divided into four nations, at the start of the First Era of the Avatar. Wan, after Wan fused with Raava, gets his first and only vision ever. In his vision he sees a teenage boy gifted with the Powers of The Avatar without the Avatar State along with magic, the boy will be born to an element but will learn all four and the special techniques that go with each element. Wan sees that the boy will be raised as an Assassin, Wan sees that the boy will become very powerful as they grow, he also sees that something will happen to him when he is young that will change the boy's life, forever.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many years ago the sorcerer Merlin has a vision of a powerful sorcerer with elemental bending. Years later the Son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood is born.** **The son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood, who is known as Minx becomes a member of the Young Justice team along with the others.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/YOUNG JUSTICE/ONCE UPON A TIME/AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER + ANYTHING ELSE I DECIDE.**

 **OK, HUGE WARNING, THIS STORY DIVERTS A BIT FROM THE TV SHOW SO I DON'T WANT NOBODY BE COMPLAINING IN MY REVIEWS, OK?**

* * *

Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest in King Leopold's Castle inside the bed-chambers of the Queen of the kingdom which is separate from the King's bed-chambers, the Evil Queen herself is sitting in the front of her mirror thinking about what she is going to do, she had discovered that she was pregnant, two and a half months pregnant, she thinks about all the threats that her child will face, one of them being her mother, she knows that her mother is still alive but is in Wonderland, thankfully, she decides to make sure that if her mother even tries to return that her child is safe from her mother. She also thinks about her husband, King Leopold, who had found out from his daughter that she had an affair with another man, King Leopold had planned to have the man known as Robin Hood to be executed but thankfully, Robin had escaped but not before the Queen had erased his memories along with the King's and Snow White's who had discovered the affair.

The Queen, now pregnant has to protect her baby from the King who, if he were to learn the truth, could possibly have the baby killed, banished or even locked away just because he or she wasn't his. The Queen starts to plan what she is going to do, she gathers the people she trusts the most, her father, Maleficent and Tinkerbell who had lost her fairy magic but not the knowledge.

She meets up with her most trusted while her husband is away from the castle with his daughter and they come up with a plan to protect the Queen's child.

The Queen reveals who the father of the baby is (much to Tinkerbell's shock and excitement).

Several months later, on what would seem to be the 31st of October, the Queen gives birth to a beautiful baby boy with black hair and beautiful green eyes that has a tinge of blue with a water symbol on his side. The Queen names her child, Gabriel as the name is very powerful to those who know it's meaning, she gives her son a pendant necklace which is locked inside a small chest with a nine-tailed fox pendant and a few jewelry choices.

The Queen embraces her child before she tells her father to pack up three chests, she gives him a list of items and which chest the items will go in. The three chests are then to be placed in a larger chest that is then sealed with magic. Maleficent comes to the palace, Tinkerbell joining them as they all create a spell to send the Queen's child away from the Enchanted Forest. The chest with the necklaces is not locked inside the large chest.

* * *

The son of the Evil Queen appears in front of a young couple, a woman with red hair and green eyes who is accompanied by a man with jet black hair and hazel eyes. Their names are Lily and James Potter.

The couple is shocked by the appearance of the baby and is even more shocked by the contents of the letter and the contents of the chest.

The woman says to her husband "we must look after him, he was sent to us"

"how will we explain him ?" asks James.

"we lie, to everyone except those that we truly trust" replies Lily.

"Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Peter, Alice, Frank, Professor McGonagall and-" says James.

"not Dumbledore or Peter, I don't trust them, we'll tell the others and Severus, I trust Severus" interrupts Lily, looking seriously at her husband who decides not to argue with his wife, he gulps at the look that his wife gives him. They do not know the fate that they will have and that their newly adopted son will be famous. They do know that their son is royalty and that his birth mother was a dark magic user but they do not care, they will help their son no matter the magic or what he does with it. Lily picks up the Son of the Evil Queen as her husband takes the chest, he locks it in the cupboard as his wife carries the baby before using magic to seal the lock.

They re-name their new son, Harry Potter.

* * *

On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the man yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while, a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while, a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

After Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid had left Privet Drive Professor McGonagall walks up to the doorstep where young Harry laid sleeping and she says to young Harry since he had woken up "I can not let you stay with these muggles, these people" before she picks him up, she then uses the magic of the Enchanted Forest to create a portal to another Earth, she goes through the portal which leads her to Infinity Island, where she lays him on the ground, she then takes the letter from Dumbledore that was addressed to the Dursleys and replaces it with one of her wakes up Baby Harry who starts to cry. Minerva McGonagall opens a portal and heads back to her Earth, a few moments later a woman with high cheekbones, a sharp nose, green eyes like her father, and long brown hair comes across the child.

The woman is joined by several others, the woman reads the letter and decides to keep Baby Harry, naming him Nikita, Nikita al Ghul, the son of Talia al Ghul and the Grandson of Ra's al Ghul.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPTER.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A TEENAGE NIKITA IN FRONT OF THE HALL OF JUSTICE GETTING READY FOR THE TOUR.**

 **OK, HUGE WARNING, THIS STORY DIVERTS A BIT FROM THE TV SHOW SO I DON'T WANT NOBODY COMPLAINING IN MY REVIEWS, OK?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Many years ago the sorcerer Merlin has a vision of a powerful sorcerer with elemental bending. Years later the Son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood is born.** **The son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood, who is known as Minx becomes a member of the Young Justice team along with the others.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/YOUNG JUSTICE/ONCE UPON A TIME/AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER + ANYTHING ELSE I DECIDE.**

 **OK, HUGE WARNING, THIS STORY DIVERTS A BIT FROM THE TV SHOW SO I DON'T WANT NOBODY BE COMPLAINING IN MY REVIEWS, OK?**

* * *

On the 4th of July, in front of the Hall of Justice is a teenage Nikita al Ghul also known as Minx or Kitten, depending on the person, he stands next to Black Canary as the others arrive, all of the other sidekicks except Speedy and Robin have no idea who Minx is so when Aqualad arrives he is confused as to why he is there. Minx had been trained by Ra's al Ghul the leader of the League of Shadows also known as the League of Assassins before he had defected, then he had been trained by Selina Kyle also known as Catwoman, Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow.

Minx is wearing a pair of black leather pants that look like they have claws marks in them, with black leather straps that are attached to the back that are crisscrossing over his chest and stomach with a cat symbol in the middle of the crisscross over a black crop top that he has on, a black cat like mask with black gloves that have Diamond Claws attached to them. He has on a pair of black high heel boots with heels so sharp that they can be used to stab someone.

Minx is soon joined by Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad along with their mentors, Batman places his hand on Robin's shoulder and says "today is the day"

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," says Green Arrow.

"headquarters of the Justice League" adds Aquaman making Minx think 'yea, to the public'

"Oh, man, I knew we were going to be the last ones here" they suddenly hear, they turn to see Kid Flash along with Flash

"yes, I knew that as well," says Minx.

Kid Flash and Aqualad have no idea who Minx is but Speedy and Robin know exactly who he was, Kid Flash asks "who are you ?"

"that's Minx, I'd watch yourself around him, he's not someone you want to piss off" replies Speedy.

"how do you know this?" asks Aqualad.

""we met years ago, he saved my life, this was before he had even become Black Canary's protégé" They all start to walk towards the Hall of Justice where there are reporters, one exclaims "is that Batman ?" as they walk past them, Lysander rolls his eyes at the reporters as one woman says "I see Flash and Flash Jr"

"he's name is Speedy, duh," says one guy.

"no, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick," says another guy to the other guy.

"well, that makes no sense"

"whose that cat-kid?" asks a woman with confusion.

"that's Minx, he's Black Canary's sidekick" replies a man with lust in his voice as he leers at Minx

"ready to see the inner sanctum ?" Green Arrow asks Speedy who replies "born that way" smiling. Minx having heard the reply starts to hum 'Born this Way' by Lady Gaga.

"I am glad we're all here," says Aqualad.

"I'm glad too," says Minx.

"have all four... I mean five sidekicks have ever been in the same place at the same time ?" asks Kid Flash realizing his mistake when he said four.

"don't call us sidekicks, not after today" snaps Speedy with a little growl as they all walk towards the entrance of the Hall of Justice.

"Sorry, first time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed," Kid Flash tells them all.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed," says Robin before he asks "why isn't anyone ever just whelmed ?"

"I'm whelmed, very whelmed" says Minx before muttering "and so fucking horny" Speedy looks at him with a certain look and says "you were fucked just two hours ago, four times" Minx shrugs at him and says "I'm insatiable, probably why my name is Minx" causing Kid Flash to choke and start coughing with wide eyes at Minx and Roy causing Roy to ask Minx "you love it when you shock people like that"

"hell yeah, I do, it's fun" replies Minx. Roy rolls his eyes while Aqualad and Kid Flash along with their mentors stare at Minx with shock.

* * *

They enter the Hall of Justice, they stop in front of the metal doors, they see statues of the seven founders of the league, Robin says staring at the statues "oh, maybe that's why" The metal door open, they see Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter who step forward, Manhunter says to them "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Minx, welcome" before he turns around, he starts walking forward and says "you know have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library" The mention of the library makes Minx perk up before he says "the library, I am so there" Speedy chuckles.

"make yourselves at home," The Flash tell the sidekicks. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash all take a seat, Speedy and Minx just stand there.

"quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking the same day, at the same time," says Batman to his fellow mentors. He says to Robin and the others "we shouldn't be long" He turns away from them, a scanner comes down from the ceiling and starts to scan Batman, a voice says "recognised: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Black Canary, 1-3; Red Tornado, 1-6" each of the mentors are scanned along with Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"that's it ?" asks Speedy causing the leaguers to turn around before he says "you promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass"

"I'm going to have to agree here," says Minx stepping forward.

"it's the first step, you've been granted access few others get," says Aquaman, Minx scoff, he then says "sorry, your majesty, but I don't really believe you" he motions to the people with cameras on the other side of the glass.

"who cares which side of the glass we're on ?" exclaims Speedy.

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow tells Roy, stepping forward.

"what I need is respect," says Roy snapping a bit.

"we," says Minx, he then adds "what we need is respect" he steps forward, he then says to Black Canary "sorry, but this needs to be done, I am not a child anymore, I have actually been a child, and neither is Roy"

"we know but..."

"but nothing, you are treating all of us like kids, or worse, like sidekicks" says Roy before he says to the others "we deserve better than this" the others look at each other, not wanting to stand up to their mentors, making Roy exclaim "you're kidding, right ?" he asks them "you're playing their game ? why ?" he then says "today was supposed to be the day, one step in becoming full-fledged members of the league"

"well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ" says Kid Flash making Minx scoff and Roy says "except the hall isn't the League's real HQ" everyone except Minx widens their eyes at what Roy had said before he says "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower" Minx isn't surprised by this news, neither is Robin but he pretends that he doesn't know. Minx can see Batman and Flash glaring at Green Arrow who says to Batman nervously "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception, or not" Batman narrows his eyes, he then turns to Black Canary when it's obvious that Minx knew, Minx then says "don't glare at her, she never told me, I only know because Roy told me"

"why did Roy tell you ?" asks Robin playing along.

"we live together and we tell each other everything" replies Roy.

Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash widen their eyes at this information, but they don't comment. Aquaman steps forward and says "you're not helping your cause here, son"

"stand down or-"

"or what? you'll send me to my room ?" asks Roy before he says "and I am not your son! I'm not even his (he motions to Green Arrow) I thought I was his partner, but not anymore" he takes out his hat and throws it to the ground and walks out. The three younger males look at him with shock, they didn't think that he would quit but Minx knew, he knew this would happen so he lets Roy leave, Minx is sad to see him go but they will see each other when they are both at their place. Superman comes on a screen, he says "Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire"

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to in-

"Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun, requesting full league response"

"Superman ?" asks Batman.

"it's a small fire" replies Superman before he says "local authorities have it under control"

"then Cadmus can wait," says Batman, he then presses a button and says "all league members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out" he then turns to the five teenagers and orders them to stay put.

"Oh, come on, I am ready for this" exclaims Minx as Robin demands "what? why ?"

"this is a League mission" replies Aquaman.

"you're not trained" adds Flash.

"since when ?" asks Kid Flash.

"I meant, you're not trained to work as a part of this team," says Flash pointing at his emblem, Minx before Aquaman says to them "there will be other missions when you're ready"

"Until then, stay put" Batman orders them.

"glad you didn't bring, you know who ?" Green Arrow asks Martian Manhunter.

"indeed" he replies.

"perhaps they can take on Cadmus while we're dealing with Wotan" suggests Black Canary quietly, low enough that the others can't hear but Minx can before she says "you and I both know that they can work as a team if given the chance"

"no," says Batman. Black Canary looks at Minx, she nods before they all leave. Once they had left Minx walks over to the giant computer as the younger three all talk, Minx is hacking into the computer as he hears Aqualad ask "what is Project Cadmus ?"

"don't know, but I can find out" replies Robin making Kid Flash say to them "I think Minx has already has found out" pointing over to him, the other two turn towards Minx who is going through the information and he says "Project Cadmus, a genetic lab here in D.C., that's all there is"

"but if Batman is suspicious, maybe we should investigate" suggests Robin.

"solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice," says Aqualad

"Hey, they're all about justice," says Robin.

"but they said to stay put"

"for the blotting out the sun mission, not this," says Robin.

"wait, are you going to Cadmus ?" asks Kid Flash grabbing Robin's shoulder, with a smile before he says "because if you're going, I'm going" the two turn to Aqualad who asks "just like that, we're a team on a mission ?"

"we didn't come for a play date," says Robin, they all gain matching smirks. They then turn to see Minx already grabbing his stuff to leave, Minx says to them "I was already going to go, but it'll be good to have you three there too"

"then let's go, the faster we get there, the sooner we can start investigating," says Kid Flash.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE THIRD CHAPTER**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL BE CONTINUING FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF.**

 **I WAS THINKING OF HAVING ROY NOT LEAVE BUT HE NEEDS TO LEAVE IN ORDER FOR ARTEMIS TO JOIN THE TEAM.**

 **I AM THINKING OF DOING A STORY WHERE MINX ENDS UP IN LIMA, OHIO AND JOINS THE GLEE CLUB, IT'LL START AT THE START OF SEASON TWO BUT THERE WOULD BE SOME CHANGES LIKE PUCK, HE DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH APRIL RHODES BECAUSE THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING. BETH WOULD STILL EXIST OF COURSE**


	4. The real Chapter 4

**Many years ago the sorcerer Merlin has a vision of a powerful sorcerer with elemental bending. Years later the Son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood is born.** **The son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood, who is known as Minx becomes a member of the Young Justice team along with the others.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/YOUNG JUSTICE/ONCE UPON A TIME/AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER + ANYTHING ELSE I DECIDE.**

 **OK, HUGE WARNING, THIS STORY DIVERTS A BIT FROM THE TV SHOW SO I DON'T WANT NOBODY BE COMPLAINING IN MY REVIEWS, OK?**

* * *

The four of them arrive at Cadmus labs to see it is still on fire with the firefighters fighting the blaze, two scientists are trapped, one yells out "help" while the other yells out "get us down"

"stay put, we will get you out," says the fire chief.

Suddenly there is an explosion, the explosion pushes the two scientists out of the window. Kid Flash runs up the wall, grabs the two scientists and places them on the roof of the building, the fire chief says when he sees Kid Flash "it's whats-his-name, Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash" yells Kid Flash at the fire chief before he asks "why is that so hard?" Robin, Aqualad and, Minx are still on the ground, Robin says "so smooth" about Kid Flash.

"does he always have to run ahead?" asks Aqualad he then adds "we need a plan" he looks to see that Robin is gone and asks "Robin?"

"I think it's just his immaturity coming out," says Minx about Kid Flash, he then thinks 'Kid Flash is going to get himself killed if he keeps running ahead but lucky he saved those two men'

Minx then runs towards the building, he jumps and when he hits the wall he sinks his claws into the wall and climbs up the wall, he then helps Robin pull Kid Flash inside, Minx says to Kid Flash "you really need to get better with your speed, it's going to kill you one day" just as Aqualad joins them. Aqualad rescues to two men from the roof before joining them. Robin is over at one of the computers to hack it, Aqualad says "appreciate the help"

"You handled it, besides we're here to investigate, poetic justice" replies Robin as he hacks the computer, Kid Flash is going through file cabinets while Minx is going through desk drawers. Aqualad wonders away from them, he hears a ding and he turns to see a figure in an elevator, they all had heard the ding so they join Aqualad who says to them "there was something in the-"

"elevators should be locked down," says Kid Flash as Robin joins them, Robin and Minx run over to the elevator, Minx places his ear to the door as Robin says "this is wrong" he then says after checking his device, "thought so"

"it's a high-speed express elevator," says Minx coming over to Robin.

"it doesn't belong on a two-story building"

"neither does what I saw," says Aqualad.

"unless there is an underground work area," says Minx causing the others to look at him so he sighs and says "like the Hive from Resident Evil" Kid Flash nods in understanding while Aqualad is confused, he probably hasn't seen the movie. Aqualad and Minx head over to the elevator and push the doors open, they see a huge long black hole causing Robin to say "and that's why they need an express elevator"

Robin shoots something at the top of the hold, a long rope is attached but Minx says to them that he doesn't need it before he turns around, leans backward and falls into the hole causing Kid Flash to exclaim "Minx" in shock. Robin shakes his head, he sees Minx floating in the air, Kid Flash and Aqualad are shocked by this but it wasn't the time so Robin jumps down, the robe is coming out of his grapple gun, Kid Flash and Aqualad join him on the rope, Minx floats down to where Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad are, Robin stops soon and says "I'm at the end of my rope" he swings towards the door along with Aqualad and Kid Flash, Robin hacks into the system and they open the doors, they head through the doors and they see a giant metal hallway.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," says Robin. Kid Flash speeds off as Minx levitates into the hall, Minx rolls his eyes at the young speedster, Aqualad exclaims softly "Kid, wait"

"идиот" (idiot) mutters Minx. They suddenly feel the floor trembling to make Kid Flash skid to a stop only to topple over, just missing a large clawed foot that stomps down. His eyes widen and everyone gasps at the creatures that just march past them, some have this small horned creature that turns towards them, the horns turn red and Aqualad says "no, nothing odd going on here" Minx rolls his eyes as they all head further into Cadmus to investigate.

* * *

After some time they enter through some doors, they are shocked to see what's inside the lab, Robin says "OK, I'm officially whelmed" they see row after row of stacked pods line the wall up until the roof, the room is lit up by a blue light powered by a sizzling sphere carved into the wall across from them, close to the ceiling. Each of the pods holds a strange, insect-looking creature inside them.

"OK, now I'm pissed" growls Minx.

"this is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world, the real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own power with these things," says Kid Flash as they walk through the room before he adds "must be what they're bred for"

"even the name is a clue, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the Earth," says Aqualad

"and this Cadmus creates life, too," says Robin, Minx heads over to the computer and says "let's find out why" he hacks into the system, once the information is brought up he says "they call them Genomorphs"

"look at the stats on these things," says Kid Flash before he says "Superstrength, telepathy, razor claws"

"they're living weapons" explains Robin.

"they're engineering an army," says Kid Flash before he asks "but for who?"

"wait, there's something else," says Minx before he says "Project Kr" Minx growls and says "ugh! the file's triple-encrypted, I can't-"

"don't move" someone yells out. They turn to see a man in a gold helmet with a least eight genomorphs running into the room, he recognizes them, well, all of them except Minx and says "wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" before he asks Minx "who are you?"

"at least he got your name right," says Robin as he hacks into the system to find out more on Project Kr, taking over from Minx, Kid Flash turns and glares at him making Minx chuckle at them before he replies "My name is Minx, and just who are you?"

"he is Guardian, a hero" replies Aqualad.

"I do my best," says Guardian

"then what are you doing here?" asks Kid Flash.

"I'm chief of security, you're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out"

"you really think that the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons" yells Kid Flash as Minx gets ready for a fight.

"weapons? what are you- What have I-ugh, my head" Guardian grabs his head before he yells out "take them down, hard, no mercy" the Genomorphs attack them, Minx takes out his knives to fight, Robin throws a smoke-bomb onto the ground causing smoke to surround them, Robin grapples to a beam near the ceiling, Kid Flash is confronted by a Genomorph and he fights them off as does Aqualad while Minx attacks Guardian and fights him. Guardian goes to punch Minx in the face but is stopped when Minx blasts Guardian away with an energy blast, he then telekinetically throws Guardian into three Genomorphs. They run off to find Robin hacking into an elevator door, Kid Flash says to him "way to be a team player, Rob"

"weren't you right behind me?" asks Robin as Aqualad joins them, Minx uses his energy blasts to knock the Genomophs away from them all. The elevator door opens, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash enter the elevator to see Minx fighting off the Genomorphs, Robin yells out "Minx, let's go" Minx turns to them, he runs towards them, throwing off energy blasts at the Genomorphs that are chasing him. When he is inside the elevator, the doors close and Kid Flash asks him "what else can you do?"

"you'll see" replies Minx with a smirk. They see the elevator numbers change and Aqualad asks "we're headed down?" with disapproval.

"dude, out is up," says Kid Flash to Robin, yelling a bit.

"but Project Kr is down," says Minx.

"Minx is right, Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52," Robin tells Kid Flash.

"this is out of control" says Aqualad, his hand on his forehead before he says "perhaps we should contact the League" it's silent for a moment until they get to sub-level 52, the elevator doors open to reveal a weird looking hallway, without a word Robin heads down the hallway with Minx following him, Kid Flash says to Aqualad "we're already here" shrugging his shoulders before following, Aqualad sighs and follows them. They get to a hallway with two hallways, Aqualad asks "which way?"

"yea, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?"

"halt" they suddenly hear, they see a genomorph who uses telekinesis to throw two barrels of at them, so Minx says "hallway two it is" and they head down the hallway, they run down the hall to see a woman exiting through some down, Kid Flash rushes past her, tripping her, as the doors close Kid Flash places something to stop the doors from closing and the others follow him, Minx stops to help the woman up and says to her "you should find a better job" before he joins the others as the door close. Robin is at the computer and says "I disabled the door, we're safe"

"we're trapped," says Aqualad.

"uh, you guys might want to see this" Kid Flash calls over to them, they turn to see a teenage boy in a solar suit inside a pod causing Minx and Robin to exclaim "whoa" (AN: Kind of like how Prue, Piper, and Phoebe say it in Charmed when they first see Dan Gordan). The teenage boy has black hair with a muscular body, Minx whistles at how hot the teenage boy is.

"big K little r, the Atomic symbol for Krypton," says Kid Flash before he asks "clone?"

"Robin, hack" orders Aqualad. Robin says "right, right" and starts to hack into the computer, he pulls out a USB, plugs it in and types.

"weapon designation: Superboy, a clone force-grown in... sixteen weeks?" says Robin, yelling out 'Sixteen weeks' before he says "from DNA acquired from Superman"

"stolen from Superman" corrects Aqualad.

"no way the big guy knows about this," says Kid Flash.

"solar suit allows him to absorb the yellow sun radiation 24/7," Robin tells them.

"and these creatures?" asks Aqualad pointing at the little creatures in the pod.

"Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education"

"and we can guess what else" adds Kid Flash with disapproval in his tone before adding "they're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son"

"now we contact the league," says Aqualad. Robin tries but they are too deep underground to get a signal which he says with Kid Flash adding "we're in too deep, literally"

"we can't leave him in there" says Minx, he can hear a conversation that is happening outside the door, he hears someone say "contact the G-Gnomes inside" Minx's eyes widen, he then uses an energy blast to shatter the glass, he then telekinetically raises the G-Gnomes and throws them to the side to knock them out before they can use their telepathy on the teenage boy, he turns to the others and says "the G-Gnomes were going to control him"

"how did you know?" asks Kid Flash.

"enhanced hearing, it's a cat thing" replies Minx before he goes to help the teenage boy, he thinks 'I think I might need to wake him up' as he holds the teenage boy who starts to wake up, Minx smiles at the boy as he doesn't have to wake him up after all. The teenage boy pushes Minx away and stumbles a bit, Minx looks at him to see his beautiful blue eyes, the boy looks into Minx's green eyes and asks "who are you?"

"I'm Minx, sexy and who are you?"

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of Superman created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn away from The Light" replies Superboy.

"well, I guess we now know if he knows what he is" says Kid Flash gaining Superboy's attention, he goes into attack mode but Minx grabs his shoulder and says "it's OK, they're friends of mine" Minx hears banging on the door and Desmond yelling about the fact that the G-Gnomes had been knocked out, Minx also hears the G-Trolls had arrived and had started to try and smash the door open.

"we have to get out of here," says Minx urgently as the doors start to crack. Robin then turns to Minx and asks "do you think you could teleport us out of here?"

"only if I know where I'm teleporting to, and everyone has to be in my eyesight or I might end up teleporting pieces of someone" replies Minx, he asks Robin "where do you want me to teleport to then?"

"out in the corridor, away from them, near an elevator to head to the surface" replies Robin,

"why not teleport us onto the surface?" asks Kid Flash.

"because we're too deep underground" replies Minx before he says "we could end up stuck into the ground if I try it, it's not easy, especially since I have to teleport all of us out of here" They turn when they hear a huge bang, the door starts to break open, the teenagers all gather close to Minx who as soon as the door is smashed open teleports them all out of the room, to the corridor, near an elevator but they are spotted by a G-Gnome who contacts the G-Gnome on Dr. Desmond's shoulder.

The Genomorphs attack them as soon as the group is seen so as Aqualad and Superboy pry open the elevator doors the rest of the teenagers all fight off the Genomorphs who all had come out of the walls. Once the doors are open, they all get to the elevator shaft, Kid Flash starts to climb up using his superspeed, Robin uses a grappling hook, Minx flies and Superboy grabs Aqualad, he tries to fly up the elevator shaft, tries being the key word as he leaps up and tries to fly only to start falling, he says "I'm falling" Robin throws a something into the wall which Aqualad grabs onto, Superboy says looking sad "Superman can fly, why can't I fly?"

"don't know but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool" says Kid Flash smiling, he pulls Superboy to the edge of the shaft, Superboy says "ah, thank you" The suddenly hear the elevator coming so Robin says to them all "guys, this will have to be our exit" Superboy smashes the door open and they exit the elevator shaft to avoid the elevator only to be confronted with Genomorphs which they run from, Superboy yells out "left, turn left" they all run left then they turn right at Superboy's instruction to find a dead end making Kid Flash exclaim "great directions, Supey, you trying to get us caught"

"No, I-I don't understand"

"don't apologize, this is perfect," says Robin with a wicked smile. They all turn to the vent causing Minx to get an evil smile before they all climb into the vents.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FOURTH CHAPTER**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL BE CONTINUING FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF.**

 **I WAS THINKING OF HAVING ROY NOT LEAVE BUT HE NEEDS TO LEAVE IN ORDER FOR ARTEMIS TO JOIN THE TEAM.**

 **I AM THINKING OF DOING A STORY WHERE MINX ENDS UP IN LIMA, OHIO AND JOINS THE GLEE CLUB, IT'LL START AT THE START OF SEASON TWO BUT THERE WOULD BE SOME CHANGES LIKE PUCK, HE DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH APRIL RHODES BECAUSE THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING. BETH WOULD STILL EXIST OF COURSE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Many years ago the sorcerer Merlin has a vision of a powerful sorcerer with elemental bending. Years later the Son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood is born.** **The son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood, who is known as Minx becomes a member of the Young Justice team along with the others.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/YOUNG JUSTICE/ONCE UPON A TIME/AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER + ANYTHING ELSE I DECIDE.**

 **OK, HUGE WARNING, THIS STORY DIVERTS A BIT FROM THE TV SHOW SO I DON'T WANT NOBODY BE COMPLAINING IN MY REVIEWS, OK?**

* * *

As they crawl through the vents Kid Flash says "at this rate, we'll never get out"

"Shh, listen," Superboy says to them. The smaller Genomorphs had followed them into the vent. They got out of the vent as Minx and Robin starts to hack, they say in unison with wicked smiles "we hacked the motion sensors"

"sweet," says Kid Flash.

"there's still a lot more of them" Minx points out to the others.

"but I've finally got room to move," says Kid Flash, he then opens the door to the stairwell before dashing up the stairwell, knocking down the Genomorphs that are in his way, the others start to run up the stairwell with Genomorphs following. Superboy and Minx stop, Superboy stomps the ground while Minx throws an energy blast causing the staircase to collapse.

When they got out of the stairwell loud alarms sound with red lights flashing. Kid Flash kept running but a door closed and blocked their path, Kid Flash says "oh crud" he tries to stop but he hits the door face first. When the other catch up Minx rolls his eyes and says "nice one, KF"

"we're cut off from the street," says Aqualad.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed" grumbles Kid Flash rubbing his head. Superboy tries to open the door with help from Aqualad, Robin says "can't hack this fast enough" they hear a growl and turn to see several giant Genomorphs.

"this way," says Robin as he kicks open a door and they run through it only to be corned by more Genomorphs and Guardian. As the Giant Genomorphs from behind get closer, the six of them get ready to fight, the G-Gnomes horns glow red making Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash groan and fall to the ground while Superboy groans and falls to his knees and Minx, being protected from any and all telepathic attacks, he gets into striking position.

"perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind" they suddenly hear, they see a humanoid Genomorph break through the crowd and Superboy says "it was you"

"yes brother, I was the one who set the fire and lured your new friends down to Cadmus"

"and guided me" finishes Superboy before Minx asks "why?"

"because you are our hope" he says to Superboy before saying "the Genomorph hero, you will blaze a trail for all of our brother, showing us the way to freedom" The G-Gnome on the Guardian's shoulder hops off, Guardian rubs the side of his helmet and began to regain control of himself, he asks "what's going on?" Aqualad and the other three look up to see what's going on as the Genomorph asks Superboy "what is your choice, brother?"

"I choose freedom" Superboy replies determined.

"feels like a fog lifting," says Guardian looking around.

"Guardian?" asks Aqualad unsure.

"go, I'll deal with Desmond" Guardian says to them.

"I think not" they suddenly hear, the Genomorphs move aside to reveal Desmond who then says "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus" before drinking a pale blue liquid from a beaker. He falls to the ground with a groan, his muscle mass became larger, ripping his shirt then his skin, his eyes were red and he gained a new layer of grey skin.

"oh, that is just gross, I think I'm going to hurl" exclaims a grossed out Minx. Desmond gets up and roars, Guardian says to them "everyone, get back" before running at Desmond only to be knocked to the side. Superboy ran at Desmond, landing a couple punches in Desmond's face, Desmond hits Superboy back, sending him sliding to the wall. Minx steps forward and sends out an energy blast at Desmond, pushing him away slightly. Superboy got back up, jumps at Desmond but is tackled by him through the ceiling.

"okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," says Robin, he shoots his grappling hook through the hole.

"you think lab coat planned that?" asks Kid Flash.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore," says Robin.

"he's nothing more than a mindless beast," says Minx as he flys through the hole followed by Aqualad and Kid Flash. Superboy breaks out of Desmond's grip before the monster throws Superboy around and at the other five. Robin and Kid Flash ducks as Minx levitates over him making him collide into Aqualad.

The other three teenagers help the others up and they all stood together and looked at Desmond who roars at them. They run towards Desmond, Kid Flash uses his super speed to get to Desmond first, he slides under him so he could get behind him. Aqualad, Minx, and Superboy him in the face while Kid Flash was behind him so he would trip over.

"learned that in kindergarten," says Kid Flash as Robin jumps over Kid Flash and throws two batarangs at Desmond who put his arm up and they are deflected. Minx conjures a giant hammer and hits Desmond in the face with it, causing him to crash into a pillar. Robin looks up and sees the platform crack, he says opening his wrist computer and looking at the condition of the room "of course" he yells "KF, over here" Minx turns his hammer into a sword and slashes at Desmond as a distraction along with Superboy and Aqualad, Desmond wraps his hand around Superboy's head and smashes him onto the ground, before he could stomp on him Kid Flash punches him in the face, when he stopped running he had some skin on his glove and says in a teasing way "got your nose"

Desmond chases Kid Flash, destroying the pillars in the process.

"guys" yells Robin to catching the other three's attention.

"come and get me you incredible bulk" yells Kid Flash narrowing missing the fist that went through the pillar. A piece of debris hit his back making him fall over but he quickly got up trying to gain his footing but hot punched by Desmond.

"this one, that one and that one," Robin tells them pointing to each pillar.

"now over here" he points at the opposite side of the room. Superboy, Minx, and Aqualad destroyed three pillars, Robin made an X on the floor with chalk, Aqualad sprayed water on the floor, Kid Flash used it to slide to a stop as Superboy jumped up and punched Desmond in the face making him slip, Minx, conjures some chains to wrap around Desmond's neck and conjured swords to hold the chain ends in place, stopping Desmond from moving.

"now, Aqualad" yells Robin. Aqualad electrocutes the water shocking Desmond who roared in pain as he struggled against the magically enchanted chains that Minx had conjured.

"move" Robin yells before he detonates the batarangs. Minx makes the chains and swords disappear after the building had collapsed, Superboy covers Robin and Kid Flash while Minx uses his magic to telekinetically protect Aqualad.

* * *

When the building had stopped collapsing Superboy lifted the huge debris off of them, Minx telekinetically throws the debris on him and Aqualad away before Aqualad says "we did it"

"was there any doubt?" asks Robin.

"Truthfully, the giant monster gave me pause" replies Minx. Wally says to Superboy "see the moon" Superboy looked up at the moon for a moment before a figure appeared in the sky making him squint.

It was Superman.

"Oh, and Superman, looks like you get to meet your dad," says Kid Flash. The rest of the league lands around them all, Superboy steps forward, he reveals the S on his solar suit making Superman glare at him, Superboy looks away at the glare annoying Minx who steps up beside Superboy and hisses at Superman who steps back knowing that Minx being angry isn't good for the person his anger is pointed at.

"is that what I think it is?" asks Batman.

"he doesn't like being called an it" murmurs Kid Flash glaring a little.

"I'm Superman's clone," says Superboy getting shocked looks from the League except for Batman who orders them to start talking. They gave vivid details of what happened. The two green lanterns, Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Captain Atom fly away with Desmond. Superboy looks over to Superman who is talking with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter, when he turns to look at him Superboy turns away. Superman and Wonder Woman heads over to them all.

Superman says to Superboy knowing that Minx is listening "we'll figure out something, the league will, I mean, for now, I'd better make sure they got that blockbuster creature squared away" he turns around, he then hears Minx growl before he says to Superboy "and we'll talk, soon" he flies away, Minx smirks at how scared Superman is of him.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty-two levels," says Batman before he says "but let's make one thing clear"

"you should have called" interrupts The Flash who gets glared at by Batman.

"end results aside, we are not happy," says Batman before he says "you hacked into Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives, you will not be doing this again" Minx scoffs at Batman.

"I'm sorry, but we will," says Aqualad stepping forward.

"Aqualad, stand down" Aquaman orders.

"apologies, my king, but no," says Aqualad earning a raised eyebrow from the king before Aqualad says "we did work here tonight, the work you trained us to do, together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important"

"if this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-" says The Flash before being cut off by Kid Flash who says "five of us and it's not" as he steps forward.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us or why would you teach us at all ?"

"I've been trained since I could walk, being apart of a team like this is exactly why I accepted being Black Canary's partner," says Minx stepping forward before he asks "or why accept me at all?"

"why let them tell us what to do?" asks Superboy roughly before he says to the adults stepping forward "it's simple, get on board or get out of the way"

"agreed," says Minx as he stands next to Superboy, wrapping his body around Superboy. They look at the elders waiting for an answer before Batman squints his eyes.

After Batman, The Flash and the rest of the League leave, Kid Flash says to Superboy "let's head to my place, I'm sure the parental units won't mind if you're with me"

"I'll join you," says Minx before the three leave.

* * *

On the 8th of July, The five teenagers are standing in front of Batman and some other members of the league in some sort of cave. Batman says to them "this cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League, we're calling it into service again, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms" he then says to them "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training"

"and she doesn't pull her punches either, so, watch out," says Minx.

"I will deploy you on missions," Batman says after the interruption.

"real missions?" asks Robin.

"yes, but covert" replies Batman. The Flash says to them "the League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these big targets on our chests" he says pointing at his emblem.

"but Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," says Aquaman.

"I can so do the sly thing" comments Minx.

"the six of you will be that team," Batman tells them.

"cool! Wait, six?" asks Robin. Batman looks behind them, the teenagers turn around to see Martian Manhunter and a green teenage girl, Batman says "this is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian"

"hi" she says to them, Kid Flash says to Robin "liking this gig more every minute" he then starts walking towards her and says "uh, welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash" he then says "that's Robin (he motions to Robin), Aqualad (he then motions to Aqualad), it's cool if you forget their names"

"I'm honored to be included," says Miss Martian in a formal way. Minx steps forward and says "since Kid Flash hadn't thought to introduce me, I felt that I should introduce myself, I am Minx, that's what they call me"

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash walk over to her, Robin says to Superboy "hey, Superboy, come and meet Miss M" Superboy walks over to the group with Minx and Speedy. Miss Martian's shirt changes and she says to him "I like your T-shirt" Superboy smiles, Miss Martian then sees Minx's outfit and asks "don't you get cold in that?"

"the cold doesn't bother me" replies Minx before Aqualad says "today is the day" smiling.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FifTH CHAPTER**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER THE TEAM WILL FACE OFF AGAINST MR. TWISTER.**

 **I WAS THINKING OF HAVING ROY NOT LEAVE BUT HE NEEDS TO LEAVE IN ORDER FOR ARTEMIS TO JOIN THE TEAM.**

 **I AM THINKING OF DOING A STORY WHERE MINX ENDS UP IN LIMA, OHIO AND JOINS THE GLEE CLUB, IT'LL START AT THE START OF SEASON TWO BUT THERE WOULD BE SOME CHANGES LIKE PUCK, HE DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH APRIL RHODES BECAUSE THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING. BETH WOULD STILL EXIST OF COURSE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Many years ago the sorcerer Merlin has a vision of a powerful sorcerer with elemental bending. Years later the Son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood is born.** **The son of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood, who is known as Minx becomes a member of the Young Justice team along with the others.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **CROSSOVER: HARRY POTTER/YOUNG JUSTICE/ONCE UPON A TIME/AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER + ANYTHING ELSE I DECIDE.**

 **OK, HUGE WARNING, THIS STORY DIVERTS A BIT FROM THE TV SHOW SO I DON'T WANT NOBODY BE COMPLAINING IN MY REVIEWS, OK?**

* * *

On the 18th of July Minx is back in at Mount Justice after staying at his place with Roy for the last few days, as Robin and Kid Flash enter the cave, a computerized voice says "recognized, Robin, B01, Kid Flash, B03" the two run over to them all, Robin asks "did you ask him?" and Wally asks "what did he say?" Kaldur turns around and replies "he's arriving now"

"then what are we waiting for?" asks Kid Flash before he runs off, followed by Robin and Kaldur. Superboy and Miss Martian walk with Minx following, they follow Robin and Wally to a hatch that opens to the outside.

The subject of the conversation lands outside, Wally calls out "Red Tornado!" waving a bit.

"Greetings" he replies before he asks "is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?

"we hoped you had a mission for us" replies Kaldur.

"Mission assignments are The Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado says to them. Robin steps forward and says "but it's been over a week, and nothing-"

"you'll be tested soon enough," Red Tornado tells them before he says "for the time being, simply enjoy each other's company"

"this team is not a social club," Kaldur tells Red Tornado.

"I wouldn't mind getting some company, it's been a while," says Minx walking up to them. They turn to him and Superboy says "I'll keep you company" innocent as ever, not knowing what Minx really wants causing Wally to chuckle before he says "not really the kind of company he wants" Superboy is confused but before he says anything Red Tornado says to Kaldur "no, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise" he then says "perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave" Red Tornado walks away, Wally lightly punches Robin muttering "keep busy"

"does he think we're falling for this?" asks Robin looking annoyed. Miss Martian is about to use her telepathy on Red Tornado before Minx says "it won't work on him, your telepathy, he's a robot, just like my heart-ripping ability won't work on him but it works on the other members of the League" he then says to Miss Martian "it also won't work on me unless I allow it, it's a long story, and it's considered rude to intrude into peoples minds, so please be aware of that, and that does include talking with your mind"

"OK, thank you for the warning," says Miss Martian blushing.

"no problem, I think you and I are going to be great friends, maybe even like siblings"

"Heart-Ripping?" asks Wally looking nervous. Minx walks up to Robin and asks "May I?" Robin nods, Minx shoves his hand into Robin's chest and pulls out Robin's heart. Wally, Kaldur, Miss Martian, and Superboy are shocked by this and Wally asks "how is he still alive?"

"it's a representation of his heart, I guess, with it I can do anything, if I crush it, I kill him, I can control him with his heart, his actions, what he says, anything I want, plus other things" replies Minx, he then shoves the heart back into Robin. Wally asks again "what else can you do?"

"how about we tour the Clubhouse and Minx tells us everything he can do" suggests Kaldur.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guides," says Miss Martian, they all turn to Superboy who says "don't look at me"

"we won't," says Wally before he says looking at Miss Martian "a private tour sounds much more fun" Minx rolls his eyes, he slaps Wally's head with his claws and walks away.

"OK, ow" exclaims Wally rubbing his head.

"sh-she never said private tour," says Robin.

"team building, we'll all go," says Kaldur. They follow Miss Martian back into the cave, she starts to tour, she says as they enter "so this would be our front door..." they end up at the back, Miss Martian says "and this would be the back" she then says "the cave is actually the entire mountain"

"it was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League"

"then why did they abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asks Superboy.

"the cave's secret location was compromised" replies Minx.

"so they traded it in for a tourist trap?" asks Superboy before he mutters "yeah, that makes sense"

"if villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert," says Miss Martian.

"the bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here," says Robin holding Miss Martian's hand, Wally splits the hands apart and says "uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight"

"ah, that's much clearer" replies Miss Martian. Superboy and Minx sniff the air before they say in unison "I smell smoke" Miss Martian gasps and exclaims "my cookies" she then flies off to the kitchen. When she gets to the kitchen she takes the tray of cookies out telekinetically and lays them on the counter, she says "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-" before he says "heh, never mind"

"I bet they'd have tasted great," says Minx, Wally grabs one and eats it making Robin say to Miss Martian "he doesn't seem to mind" Wally turns to each of them before he says "I have a serious metabolism"

"I'll make more?"

"it was sweet of you to make any" Kaldur tells her

"thanks, Aqualad" she replies.

"we're off duty," says Kaldur before he says "call me Kaldur'ahm, actually, my friends call me Kaldur"

"I'm Wally, see? I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here" he motions to Robin before he says "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name"

"mine's no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz," she says proudly before she says "but, like, you can call me Megan, it's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now"

"nice to meet you, M'gann," says Minx before he says "my name is Nikita"

"that's hot" exclaims Wally without thinking, Minx goes up to him and whispers "if you think my name is hot, just wait until we're alone, I'll show you hot" he brushes his hand against Wally groin while licking his lips in front of Wally who groans as he starts to get hard.

M'gann then suddenly says hitting her head "Hello, Megan, I know what we can do" she flies over leaving the others in the kitchen, Robin shrugs his shoulders, they follow her out, into an elevator, when the doors open M'gann says "it's my Martian Bioship" They follow her out of the elevator, it looks like an egg, Wally says "cute, not aerodynamic, but cute"

"it's at rest, silly" M'gann tells Wally before she says "I'll wake it" she raises her hand and the ship changes. The ship spins around and opens up, M'gann walks towards the ship, Minx follows her and says "now, this is cool" M'gann asks the others "well, are you coming?"

The rest follow, once they are in the ship, it shapeshifts to seat more people, M'gann says "strap in for launch" Each of them gets into a seat, Minx lets his hair down as he sits down, the seats automatically strap them all in. M'gann then says "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors" The bay doors open and the ship flies out.

"incredible" exclaims Robin. Wally sighs and says looking M'gann "she sure is" before he says I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she" Minx rolls his eyes at Wally who is like a normal teenage boy, always thinking with his dick. Not that Minx is innocent of that as he had slept with several guys in the past, and had just flirted with Wally who turns to him, Minx winks at him and Wally gulps.

"fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin says to M'gann.

"dude!" exclaims Wally. Robin then asks M'gann "hey, how about showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" M'gann smiles, she gets up, everyone turns to her as she shapeshifts into a female version of Robin in uniform before shape-shifting into a female version of Kid Flash in uniform. Wally asks "is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

"not wrong at all," says Minx, they turn to him before he says "you are hot"

"impressive, but you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those" Robin says to M'gann as she shape-shifts back.

"mimicking boys is a lot harder," says M'gann as she sits down.

"and your clothes?" asks Kaldur.

"they're organic, like the ship, they respond to my mental commands" replies M'gann.

"can you do that ghosting through the walls thing that Manhunter does?" asks Wally.

"density shifting?" asks M'gann. She replies "no, i-it's a very advanced technique"

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin tells Megan, he then says "heh, heh, heh, when he tries it, bloody nose"

"dude!" exclaims Wally again, Minx chuckles a bit causing Wally to turn to him and asks "what can you do then?" Minx stands up, he raises his hands over his body, a whirl of Blood Red smoke surrounds him and once it's gone they see that Minx's outfit has changed, he then teleports out in a whirl of Blood Red smoke and reappears next to Wally, he then says "I can also put people to sleep, turn people to stone, turn straw into gold, immobilize people, control plants, shape-shift, move things with my mind, conjure things, blast people with energy blasts, rip people hearts out, heal people, cross worlds, create fireballs, levitate things telekinetically, break someone's neck telekinetically, choke someone telekinetically, use mirrors to spy on people, throw fireballs through mirrors to another mirror, trap people in mirrors, gaze into the past with a mirror, switch bodies, restore body parts, insert myself or others in another person's body, I can induce pain in someone, the list goes on" and that's only what he can do with his magic, he doesn't want to even start on his bending abilities. The teenagers are shocked by this before M'gann says "here's something I can do" the ship turns invisible and she says "camouflage mode"

* * *

They suddenly hear "Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power Plant, I suggest you investigate covertly" he then says "I'm sending coordinates"

"received, adjusting course" M'gann replies. Robin scoffs and says "Tornado's keeping us busy again"

"I don't think so," says Minx, he then says "my cat senses are tingling" he then mutters "it's the only thing tingling lately"

"well, a simple fire led you to Superboy, we should find out what caused the alert" M'gann says as they land in the Power Plant parking lot. Superboy turns and says "I think I know the cause" they see a tornado coming towards them, the ship is caught in the tornado and the camouflage mode goes. They spin around and around inside the tornado, Minx is starting to get annoyed by this but before he teleports out, M'gann gains control and flies the ship out of the tornado, she lands the ship onto the ground and they all jump out of the ship. They see the tornado as it spins, workers run away from it, screaming, Kaldur asks "Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" they see that he had disappeared as Kaldur asks "Robin?" they hear him laugh, Minx shakes his head and says "I am getting him a fucking bell one of these days"

"he was just here," says Megan. The windows of the Power Plant start to smash, Robin is inside fighting off whoever created the tornadoes. The group joins him and Superboy asks Robin "who's your new friend?"

"didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough" replies Robin.

"Oh, I love it when someone plays rough" exclaims Minx before the bad guy says "my apologies, you may address me as Mr. Twister" he then creates two tornadoes as Superboy charges at him, Superboy struggles against the winds and is thrown into a wall. Minx steps up, sends an energy blast at Mr. Twister but it's dodged. The rest of the team get ready to fight, Minx says to Mr. Twister "you are going to regret throwing Superboy into a wall" Wally speeds towards Mr. Twister, M'gann flies and Robin runs towards him, Wally is thrown outside with tornadoes, Kaldur and M'gann are thrown into walls by Mr Twister who says "I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, I was not, however, expecting children" Robin throws his batarang at Mr Twister as he yells "we're not children" the batarang to blocked by tornadoes but a second one follows, it hits Mr. Twister who says as he flicks it away "objectively, you are" he then asks "have you no adult supervision?" he then says "I find your presence here quite disturbing" Minx growls at the mockery and says with a hiss "we do not need supervision" he stomps onto the ground causing a giant piece of Earth to rise out of the ground in front of Mr. Twister, Minx throws the piece of Earth into Mr. Twister who doesn't have time to either dodge or to block the piece, the piece smashes into him and he goes flying.

"well, we'd hate to see you disturbed, let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can" yells Robin. Superboy leaps at him, to smash him but is yet again blown away, Minx catches Superboy as he flies towards Mr. Twister, he catches Superboy and throws him at Mr. Twister. Superboy punches Mr. Twister before Robin throws several batarangs at him, all hitting him before exploding. Some sparks start to fly so Minx knows that he's actually an Android, he smirks wickedly and exclaims "he's an android which means he's made of metal, which also means is that telepathy won't work on him but I can do something" he raises his hand, Mr Twister suddenly stops moving, he exclaims "what is happening to me?"

"I am bending your metallic body, it's a gift of mine" replies Minx, he then yells "Superboy, Aqualad, get his arms" he then says "I don't know how long I can hold him for, it's been a while since I used this power" Super rips Mr. Twister's right arm off but before Kaldur rips the left one off, Minx's hold on Mr. Twister breaks and Minx kneels, energy slightly drained. Mr. Twister goes to attack Minx, Wally speeds over, picks Minx up and speeds away and as he does this he asks "you can manipulate metal?"

"yea, I'll explain later" replies Minx. Robin throws some mini-bombs at Mr. Twister which all explode, Minx goes to call Red Tornado to help them but he refuses to help them so Minx needs to come up with a plan which he does and he says to Wally "get me to Miss Martian" Wally speeds over to her and before Minx says anything she says "we need to message Red Tornado" Minx nods and says "I already tried, he isn't coming to help" Minx then says "but I do have an idea, Miss Martian, link us up telepathically"

"you sure?" asks Miss Martian, she turns to each of them who all nod including Superboy, hesitantly. Miss Martian telepathically links them and Minx thinks to them 'I could bend his metal body but I'm slightly drained which means it might not hold, metal bending is a very rare form of bending, I'm the only one who can, I don't know why or how I gained the knowledge but it takes a bit out of me'

'what you have done had helped us a lot, do not worry about it' says Kaldur

'what's your plan?' asks Wally. Minx tells them his plan. The plan starts, Robin again throws some smoke bombs as Miss Martian disappears, she flies away, shape-shifts into Red Tornado and flies down saying "hit the showers, boys, I was hoping you could handle this, clearly, you cannot"

"but we've got a plan now," says Robin.

"the subject is not up for debate" replies 'Red Tornado'.

* * *

(The fight between Mr. Twister and Red Tornado is the same as in the show, we'll pick back up to when 'Red Tornado' is on the ground)

* * *

"remain still, Android," says Mr. Twister as some wires come out of his fingertips on his left hand. "the re-programing won't take long" Red Tornado turn, grab the wires and shape-shifts his head to reveal Miss Martian who says "longer than you might think"

"no" exclaims Mr. Twister moving back, into a tornado Wally created, he is thrown into Superboy who punches him into the water, underwater is Kaldur who uses an anchor to hit Mr. Twister. He flies out of the water, he left arm is ripped off by Superboy and his body is blasted by Minx, Robin throws some batarangs at Mr. Twister which explode after a few seconds. Miss Martian levitates the body of Mr. Twister, she telekinetically hits the body causing it to spark a lot before she drops it onto the ground, the chest opens up and reveals a man who is calling out foul. Miss Martian levitates a boulder and uses it to smash the robot man, Robin looks pissed and says to her "don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives"

"you said you trust us," says Miss Martian before she levitates the boulder off of the robot and she says, "Minx asked me to see if I could read his mind, once I found that I couldn't, Minx knew that he was a robot"

"wow, Minx, that was smart thinking" Wally says to Minx who says "it was nothing" they gather around the body of the robot and Wally picks up a robotic eyeball saying "cool, souvenir" he then says to M'gann "you rocked this mission, get it, rocked" Everyone groans and rolls their eyes and Robin says "ignore him, we're all just turbed you're on the team"

"heh, thanks, me, too" replies Miss Martian.

* * *

Back at the cave, Red Tornado is with the Team, Kaldur says to him "it was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you"

"agreed"

"is that why you wouldn't help us?" asks Minx annoyed at Red Tornado a bit.

"no, this was your battle, I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me" replies Red Tornado increasing Minx's respect for him, letting them fight they're on battles and not babying them.

"but if you're in danger" protests M'gann.

"consider this matter closed," says Red Tornado before he walks away.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things," says Wally

"guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need"

"dude! Harsh" scolds Wally.

"and inaccurate, I do have a heart, carbon-steel alloy, I also have excellent hearing," says Red Tornado, he turns saying the last bit.

"heh, right, sorry, I'll strive to be more accurate," says Robin.

"and more respectful," says Kaldur.

"agreed," says Minx stepping towards Robin. Red Tornado walks away, Wally says to Kaldur and Robin "Speedy was so wrong, this team thing..."

"might just work" finishes Kaldur. The three walk away as Minx, Superboy and M'gann all follow behind.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SIXTH CHAPTER**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL SEE A BIT OF THE WIZARDING WORLD, NIKITA'S BIRTH MOTHER AND** **THE TEAM GO TO SANTA PRISCA**

 **I WAS THINKING OF HAVING ROY NOT LEAVE BUT HE NEEDS TO LEAVE IN ORDER FOR ARTEMIS TO JOIN THE TEAM.**

 **I AM THINKING OF DOING A STORY WHERE MINX ENDS UP IN LIMA, OHIO AND JOINS THE GLEE CLUB, IT'LL START AT THE START OF SEASON TWO BUT THERE WOULD BE SOME CHANGES LIKE PUCK, HE DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH APRIL RHODES BECAUSE THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING. BETH WOULD STILL EXIST OF COURSE.**


	7. Author's Note

OK, This note is to tell you that I'm thinking of Rewriting this story without Avatar: The Last Airbender elements. I am also writing this note to tell you that I have written the first few chapters for a Charmed Version of this story, it will mostly be the same except it will have the magic from the TV show Charmed and I don't mean the Reboot either, the Original.

I am also thinking of writing a version where Minx ends up somehow on the Isle of the Lost where he meets Harry Hook, the son of Maleficent and Captain Hook.

Tell me what you think about it the rewrite.

Also, Minx will be able to control elements but without any mention of the Avatar or anything from the show.


End file.
